


Wrong Place, Wrong Step

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassin Brotherhood, Assassins vs. Templars, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Character Death, M/M, Mentions of graphic violence, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: It is while on the hunt for Horcruxes that Harry witnesses a sight he wishes never happened. Why was it that everything good in his life was always taken from him? But now it seems he is after a vengeance for those responsible.I don't own anything, all rights go to their respectful creators.
Relationships: Desmond Miles/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Unforgotten Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoriesbyNessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/gifts).



> I was chatting to StoriesbyNessie about an idea for a fest I was doing. Which was related to angst and someone dying. Then I got the idea, what if I did it for the ship, Desmond/Harry and so this idea was born. 
> 
> I am gifting this to StoriesbyNessie for her birthday, despite that she totally pulled that information on me on the spot. (Love you despite this, lol!)
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Wrong Place, Wrong Step – Chapter 1**

Harry was starting to get worried. He was currently on the run with Hermione, his best friend since his first year of Hogwarts. After his sixth year was over, it was no longer safe to return to Hogwarts. But he had been assigned the task of finding these horcruxes and destroying them. It was the only way that Voldemort could be killed for good. There had already been enough murder and death going around. For witches, wizards, creatures, and muggles alike. So, it would be nice to actually have a peaceful life, after everything that had been going on in his life.

Though it hadn’t been all bad. He had a godfather that loved and cared about him. But it was too dangerous to go back now. Plus, Sirius was in the middle of fighting his own battles, against Death Eaters that were trying to track and kill him. Last he heard, he was still with Remus and Tonks. His best friend was having a baby and he wanted to be there for it all.

And it wasn’t like he could send a letter to see how they were doing. And sending a Patronus seemed a bit too risky. Even if the message would be in the Patronus, but you never knew where they might be. What if someone overheard something? Especially if that someone was an enemy or something. So, for now he would have to just worry about them staying alive.

Though that hadn’t been his main concern.

Desmond, his boyfriend was supposed to meet them back at their campsite. He knew sometimes he couldn’t actually rely on the days. Because he had been off to destroy a horcrux, something about a rumor he had heard about.

Both Harry and Hermione offered to come with him, but he had declined their offer.

Harry didn’t take that as offensive; he knew that Desmond preferred to do things himself. That way nobody would get hurt; he was similar in that regard. Hermione had been annoyed at that, knowing that she could help in someway.

So, for now it felt like they were just doing the waiting game. Waiting for news, any news. And most importantly the return of a wizard and assassin.

Unlike Hermione, Harry knew exactly what Desmond was. How could he not, he had seen him murder a Death Eater, but there had been something suspicious about the jewelry that they had been wearing. Though the tale had seemed like something out of a story book. He could have never imagined that Assassins and Templars were real. But yet, here was Desmond standing right before him.

And they had been dating before that, but Desmond had never breathed a word to him. And there had been an explanation on why that was. He wasn’t sure if he would have believed him before. But somehow… he did…

Harry doubted that any of his family had been assassins. Though Desmond was positive that he had some of the bloodline. Whatever that had meant. And Desmond hadn’t been the only Assassin he knew, there had been countless others. Those he would have never imagined to be one…

But like Desmond had said, they were hidden for a reason. It would take away their purpose if they were shouting from the rooftops on who they were. And he did admit, it did make sense. Though he would never forget what it was like to climb on a roof and run across it. Something had felt right about that, it was so freeing.

But Harry had kept Desmond’s secret, along with the others that he knew. And Hermione had not been any wiser about it. Though he knew that she liked Desmond, he could actually match her intellect. Which did make some sense, since he was a Ravenclaw.

Desmond had even been his date to the Yule Ball. He never thought he would enjoy actually dancing, but Desmond had made it fun. Though he was positive that the punch and Butterbeer supplied had been spiked. He had never recalled kissing someone as much as he did Desmond that night. Though he didn’t seem to mind it as he returned it with enthusiasm.

Perhaps asking Desmond had been more of a whim at the time, but he had never regretted it. And they stayed together ever since, which made it close to 3 years now. He had even asked him to go with him to Slughorn’s Party. Though it had been begrudgingly at first. Despite that Harry had seen him talking to Professor Slughorn on several occasions. But he did get a few dances out of it and he had actually missed that. Dancing with Desmond was something to wonder at. He loved looking into his eyes, it was like he was almost gazing into flashes of gold. Always gazing at him in warmth and he never wanted to see any other look. Though he was positive that he gave him the same look.

* * *

Desmond hadn’t really been expecting much of any trouble while going after these horcruxes. He had fangs from a Basilisk in some of the many pockets of his robes. There were some pluses about being an Assassin. Having an abundant source of potion ingredients was one of those things. So, he was able to destroy them with ease. Though it did help that Harry’s godfather, Sirius Black had access to the Black Family Vault. Destroying the horcrux in that had been easy, though that had been done months ago.

Desmond had been after the Slytherin horcrux. When you knew the power of blending into shadows, even in a brightly lit room, it was easy. Even when that meant sneaking into the Ministry of Magic. That had been why he had declined Harry’s and Hermione’s offer to accompany him. He knew that there was some assassin blood in Harry, he knew it ever since he laid eyes on him. Though he had been hooked by his bright green eyes, they reminded him of emeralds. So, it wasn’t hard for him to say yes when he got asked to the Yule Ball three years ago.

He did mention it to Harry of his suspicions, though he knew that Harry didn’t believe him. That honestly didn’t bother him that much. Though he had wanted to eventually take Harry to the Brotherhood, to test that theory. But with everything had been going on, there really wasn’t a chance that he could. And it wasn’t like they could stay there while on the run. He didn’t want to put them in danger, and it wasn’t like he didn’t know how to hide if needed.

It was on his way back to the campsite that Desmond came across someone he didn’t want to see. He had the destroyed locket in his pocket as he took a defensive stance. He didn’t know exactly who he was until he used his eagle vision and see the hidden pendant under their robes.

“So, they did have a spy, I thought you worked for Dumbledore,” Desmond hissed.

The wizard just smirked at him, “there is a lot you don’t know, Assassin…”

The first part of it turned into a duel of curses and spells. There was even quite a few killing curses shot at him, that Desmond had to dodge away from. Least till he got close enough to withdraw his Assassin’s blade.

What he didn’t expect, was for his opponent to break the blade and thrust it back into Desmond’s chest.

Desmond fell to his knees, he started to spit out blood. He could feel pain going through his entire body. At first, he had felt the impact of it cutting through flesh and nerves. Then there was pain and that was all he felt.

He felt a foot kick at him, and he collapsed to the ground. He knew that he wasn’t going to be able to get back up. Then he felt a hand by his side, right where his sword was. He knew that he wasn’t going to make it out of this. He didn’t even have the energy to try to apparate.

“How does it feel? To feel your own blade, pierce your own body, Assassin?” the wizard smirked.

“Kingsley! You will die for this!” Desmond hissed.

“Funny… I’m pretty sure you’re the one dying, especially with your own blade in your chest. A death that you deserve.”

Desmond’s eyes fluttered, he felt very weak.

“But to make sure of it…” Kingsley commented, taking the sword and driving it through Desmond.

Desmond made a choked gasp as Kingsley left the sword in him. Then there was a resounding crack in the distance. He was going to be left to die… and there was nobody around to help him.

* * *

It was the next morning that while Hermione was going to get food that she screamed. There was a nearby muggle town, which was better than trying to survive on what was in the forest. She crumpled to her knees, scooting back from the sight.

Harry had run out once he heard the scream, “Hermione!”

She shook her head, tears pouring down her face. She pointed at the lone figure in front of her. They weren’t moving.

Harry looked over to whatever Hermione was pointing at and his heart dropped.

“Desmond…” Harry whispered. “No, no, no! He said he would be safe!”

He had been shaking his head and it was near a yell. The tears hadn’t started yet, but they would. But he couldn’t tear his eyes from his form. Though he could clearly see the sword sticking out. He felt like he was going to be sick. Desmond had been stabbed!?

Why didn’t they hear anything? He had been so close to them…

Harry slowly walked over to his still form, he wasn’t breathing. How long ago did he die? He brushed his hand over his hair. Desmond had preferred to keep it a bit long, not liking his short hair. His eyes were open, but he could no longer see the glimmer of gold in them. Then the tears finally started. He pulled the sword out of his chest and practically threw it away. Then he noticed that another blade was sticking in him. Was that his blade?

Desmond had shown it to him a few times, though he had never touched it. He still didn’t want to touch it. Trying to ignore it, he pulled Desmond to him, almost as if he was cradling him.

Hermione sat by his side, trying to provide Harry comfort by her presence. She didn’t think Harry should be alone, especially after finding out that his boyfriend was killed.

Then Harry realized that something heavy was leaning against his side. He dug his hand into the pocket and pulled out a heavy locket. It thumped against the ground.

“He destroyed it…” Hermione breathed.

Harry buried his face into Desmond’s neck, “he died for a bloody locket…”

Hermione didn’t speak, she didn’t think it was best to. And there was no way she was going to undermine Desmond’s death. Even if it had been because of his help to destroy the horcrux. She wasn’t that insensitive about the situation. She couldn’t help but feel a wave of sadness over his death. She may not have been dating him for years like Harry had. But Desmond was her friend, they had even bonded over books and studying. The tears on her face didn’t stop falling as she pressed her face into Harry’s side.

It would take a while to let the grief settle in. Though neither of them wanted to admit the death of a lover and friend. It would take more than a few days or a month to try to move on.

Though Harry knew he couldn’t bury Desmond himself. He would need to contact the Brotherhood. But to do that, he needed to get hold of a friend. Despite the insistent need to do this as soon as possible. Harry couldn’t tear himself away from Desmond’s dead body.

Though they had moved him to the tent, away from the empty clearing that Hermione had spotted him in. Though she hadn’t pressed about burying him yet, for which he was thankful for.

But he did need to send a Patronus, he just hoped they would show. But he would have to drag himself from his body first. But he would finally manage to send a Patronus a few days later. He knew that he couldn’t put it off any longer. It would take much longer as he grieved over him, but perhaps this was the first step. But it also meant it was more final as well.

As luck would have it, they showed up while Hermione was in a muggle town, gathering supplies. She wanted to move soon; he knew it. They had been in one place for too long. The only thing that had prevented them from leaving was Desmond.

With heavy steps, Harry made it several steps away from the tent. There he saw a familiar face.

“Harry…” the voice sounded weary.

“Blaise…you’re not going to like this…”

The Italian cracked a half-amused smile, “I didn’t think it was a social call. Though your Patronus did sound urgent.”

Harry guided the Slytherin to the tent, there he heard him gasp.

“No… How?”

“I think someone caught him by surprise, he found one of them. Though it is destroyed…” Harry left off.

Blaise crouched over Desmond’s still body, fingers hovering over the blade. It would need to be removed, but now wasn’t the best of time and place.

“Can I come?” Harry begged.

Blaise looked at Harry with a guarded expression before sighing, “I wouldn’t in most cases. But you have never been a normal case, not to Desmond. Though he did have an idea…”

Harry had been about to protest, thinking that Blaise was talking about the Boy-Who-Lived tales before stopping. He had been talking about Desmond. Though he wasn’t sure what idea he had.

That was when Hermione walked in, she immediately had her wand out before she realized who it was.

“Blaise… I didn’t expect to see you here…”

“I didn’t either, but Harry called me.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow at that.

“A Patronus,” Harry said.

She nodded; she also knew how to create a message with a Patronus.

“I’ve come to take Desmond home to be buried, though I didn’t know he had died until now,” Blaise took in a deep breath.

“And Harry wants to go,” she guessed.

Both Harry and Blaise nodded.

“I guess I can’t ask to go as well?” she asked.

Blaise shook his head, “his family is very formal. Burials are only for family and since Harry was to be bonded, they see him as family. They do not know you, Hermione, and you would not be welcome there.”

Hermione frowned at that but didn’t protest against his words. Truth be told, she didn’t know anything about Desmond’s family. So, that probably was true. Given the years that Desmond and Harry dated, he probably knew his family.

“Okay… just keep Harry safe,” she asked.

“He’s my friend too, Hermione,” Blaise said softly.

She nodded before giving both of them a hug. From there she watched as Blaise disapparated with Harry and Desmond. To wherever this home was, she just hoped that Harry would be okay and safe.


	2. Until You Know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part for StoriesbyNessie birthday fanfic I wrote for her. 
> 
> I was very pleased on how this came out and I hope that she loves it just as much in return!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Wrong Place, Wrong Step – Chapter 2 (Until You Know…)**

Harry stumbled upon the landing, which was better than falling on his arse. He had been getting used to apparating, but it was still a bit different if you were doing a side-along apparition. Least he didn’t have to worry about losing his stomach, now… that would be embarrassing.

But he couldn’t help but turn all around and gaze at everything. They were in a courtyard, that much was obvious.

Blaise had Desmond lifted in his arms, as much as he would have liked to… He knew that this was Blaise’s place to do so. Blaise was an Assassin, part of the Assassin Brotherhood, just like Desmond had been. He didn’t think it would be okay for someone who wasn’t an assassin to carry him. Even though Blaise would be the one leading him to wherever they were going. Some type of burial chamber, he didn’t know. But he figured it would be a bad thing for someone who wasn’t an Assassin to be carrying him, through a place he had never been before. You just didn’t carry one of their own through their halls unless you were one.

Blaise had a tight grimace on his face, he had a tight friendship with Desmond.

Harry wondered how much this was actually hurting his friend. He had known about their friendship, just like he knew that they both trained together. Ever since Desmond’s parents decided that they didn’t want him at the American Brotherhood. So, from a young age, Desmond had lived and grown up in the British Brotherhood of Assassins.

Harry had never asked him on what that had been like. There had been some boundaries that he just didn’t cross. He may know what it was like to not having parents. But the difference was, Desmond’s parents didn’t want him. Harry’s did… though his relatives did not. But he still lived with them until he hit seventeen. He didn’t have where they gave him up, despite the threats of sending him to an orphanage.

So, he never knew if that actually had bothered Desmond. If it did, he never showed it or talked about it. He didn’t actually know about it until he met and befriended Blaise. It was a few years before Blaise actually told him the story. Knowing that Desmond had never told him, but felt he had the right to know. Just… in case. But he had never told Desmond that he knew. He figured that he would tell him one day, if ever. And now that day would never come.

With hesitant steps, Harry followed beside Blaise as they walked through the courtyard. He noticed the heads that turned in their direction. Their robes looked eerie similar to the ones that Desmond tended to wear sometimes. They were Assassin robes. There were hushed whispers all around him, but he felt too disoriented to actually hear what they were saying. Usually if he focused enough, he could tune into them. But for now, he let the voices surround him, being a distraction from the wave of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him.

They walked until they came to a door, which opened for them. Harry assumed he may need to open it, since Blaise was still carrying Desmond. He walked with bated breath as they passed each corridor. But not once was he stopped for being in a place that he technically wasn’t supposed to be in. But it still set him on edge.

But then he was stopped, but it wasn’t to order him to leave.

Blaise had sat Desmond on a red velvet cloth that was decorated with their insignia.

“Harry Potter, I have heard a great deal about you since I last saw you.”

“Madam Bones?” Harry asked, surprised. The last time he had seen her was at his hearing when he was fifteen. Though he had heard about there being an attack on her home, yet nobody was there. 

Her eyes glanced over to Desmond’s body, “he talked a lot about you, you know…”

Harry could feel his eyes tearing up.

“Normally we don’t take kindly to outsiders here… but… you aren’t an outsider.”

“I’m not?” Harry asked.

She lightly shook her head, “I had my suspicions three years ago, though I was never able to confirm that. Though Desmond had helped in that regard.”

“I—I… I don’t know what you mean?”

“Let me ask you this, are you able to hear things that most can’t. And I’m not talking about your Parseltongue ability. People who are feet away from you, but it is like you’re standing next to them?”

Harry slowly nodded, not sure on what she was trying to get at.

Madam Bones had a small smile on her face, “thank you. That’s all I needed to know.”

Harry just looked confused.

“I will explain later when more of the others are here. But for now… there is someone we need to honor today,” Amelia explained.

Harry nodded, “Am I…”

She rested a gentle hand on his shoulder, “you were to be his bonded… of course you are welcome here.”

Harry swore he also heard her say… “even with the truth we know… more so…” But it didn’t make any sense to him.

Then her eyes flashed to something. It was Desmond. Her lips thinned as she walked over to him. She studied the blade that was thrust into him, instantly recognizing it for what it was. Harry had never removed it. She motioned Blaise over to her.

“The blade must be buried with him,” she murmured. “You have the cloth and his sword?”

Blaise nodded.

Taking care, Amelia slowly withdrew the blade from Desmond’s body. It was coated in blood, but she paid no mind to that. It was the fabric that was stuck to the blade that she was more interested in. She laid the bloodied blade on the fabric before withdrawing her wand. Murmuring words under her breath, she watched as the fabric briefly glowed a light blue, a name appearing in gold above it.

Amelia gave out a hiss, this was something that would need to be addressed later. But for now, they had an assassin to honor. She was lucky that they had a name to the killer.

Though not every Assassin would be invited into the room that they were in. It was only open to those that Desmond had been close to. Which wasn’t very many.

There were only a handful that Harry actually recognized, some that actually surprised him too. And if he didn’t know that only Assassins were allowed here, he probably would have withdrawn his wand. But he kept it holstered in his robes. He watched as they did their burial ceremony, though their words didn’t really mean much to him. He knew that Desmond would be joining his predecessors, the Assassins that lied before him. Though the words, may your blade just be as lethal as it was in life, in death. He wasn’t sure exactly what they meant by that.

But he watched as the red cloth that was wrapped around him, was bound tightly against him. Then it was carried off out of the room.

Harry had to whisper to Blaise on what was going on.

“He’s going to be buried with the other Assassins,” the Italian’s eyes were focused on the wall.

“Ohh…”

“Nobody is allowed in except those assigned to the task. They have an underground tomb built for all the fallen Assassins,” Blaise’s voice went soft. “We’re privy to the burial rites, though the burial itself is more sacred. His own mother wouldn’t be allowed in, not that she would care in the first place… But I imagine they will place his sword on top of his coffin.”

Harry noticed that Blaise’s voice grew harsher at the end upon the mention of his mother. It was obvious that he despised her. Which wasn’t surprising, Harry had never met her, and he instantly hated her. Then he recalled what Blaise had just said, his sword… It was a mix of events, Harry had remembered eventually grabbing Desmond’s sword and laying it in the tent from where he had discarded it. He had debated on just leaving it there, but Desmond had treasured that blade. Almost as much of the one he had worn on his wrist. He assumed it had been a gift or had some ceremonial value to it. So, he couldn’t just discard it, even if it had been one of the weapons to kill him. But he hadn’t wiped the blood off of it, couldn’t feel the urge in himself to do so. He guessed that Blaise must have grabbed it before they apparated.

Harry had been about to say something, but whoever approached him next had shocked him. He had seen that he was here, but he didn’t think he would talk to him.

“Mr. Potter, I just wanted to give you my sympathies for Assassin Miles. He was a legendary Assassin, you should know. A talent that most would envy. But there isn’t a single one of us that is here, that won’t miss him. He was a trainer and mentor to several assassins here. We all feel his loss.”

“Malfoy!?” Harry’s eyebrows shot up.

“Lucius, if you will. I had not realized your connection and I apologize for my profound behavior in the past. As you know, we do have to keep up the pretenses around certain company.”

Harry numbly nodded, not sure on what to say. Though he had never expected that Lucius Malfoy would apologize to him.

“My wife, of course regrets that she couldn’t make it. But do know that you are in no risk of harm here. But if you excuse me, I must have a word with the Mentor about an extreme matter of importance.”

Harry didn’t even say a word, just watched as the elder Malfoy walked out, to wherever Amelia Bones was at. This was getting a bit confusing. Lucius Malfoy… was an Assassin…?! Was he really not an enemy to him… especially while he was at war with Voldemort? Though he supposed he should have thanked him for his words. But it was like his tongue didn’t want to work.

“What was that all about?” Harry asked Blaise. Thankful for the distraction of not thinking about Desmond. He had looked so peaceful, but he had fought the urge to cry again.

Blaise shook his head, “its not my place to tell you. I’m sorry, Harry.”

Harry sighed; he couldn’t fault Blaise for that. Though it definitely was a surprise to learn. He wondered why Desmond didn’t say anything, he had mentioned others who were Assassins before. Usually under heavily privacy wards, but still. And he had trained many of them.

That was when Harry noticed that Madam Bones was back, and the room was empty except for a few others. That was Lucius Malfoy and Blaise.

“Thank you, Lucius. It was nice to confirm that, though it is quite troubling…” Amelia murmured.

He bowed his head towards her before leaving the room entirely.

“I’m sorry to leave you with information like this, Mr. Potter. I had wanted to wait until after, but I thought the truth shouldn’t be withheld from you entirely,” Amelia said.

Harry looked confused for a moment but listened.

“Like I had said before, I had my suspicions and your word had confirmed it. We believe that you were also an Assassin, like Desmond,” she continued.

Harry started to shake his head, “but that isn’t possible… surely I would have known…”

Amelia gave him a sympathetic smile, “normally yes… but there has been some belief that it could have been hidden from you and us. I’m not going to ask if you wish to try to learn… you are seventeen and you may not have any interest in the life of an Assassin.”

Harry shook his head, “I do want to… but I’m not sure that is possible with the war going on. Though Desmond had always taken me on whatever he did to keep in shape. So, it wasn’t like I wasn’t doing whatever training stuff that you Assassins do.”

Amelia looked surprised by that, yet pleased, “He always did have a second intuition about things…”

Harry nodded, it still hurt to think about. But he couldn’t help it.

“I know I may not be able to offer much. Since I do know that you wish not to abandon your friend. But just know that you have a place here if you want it.”

“Do we know who killed him?” Harry asked.

Amelia hesitated for a moment before nodding.

“Who?” Harry whispered.

“Harry… I don’t think—”

“I need to know! That he didn’t just die for nothing and I know that he deserves some type of retribution!”

Amelia sighed, “very well. I cannot fault you for that. He did just die not long ago. If you wish to seek after him, then I may as well give you the tools to do so. The Templars have many spies within their ranks, those that are not known to us. It was a wizard known by Kingsley Shacklebolt. We have not known about his affiliation until now. But it is obvious on what side he is on. Lucius Malfoy helped confirm this for me, he was the one that reported that Desmond had been killed.”

Harry briefly closed his eyes; he knew of Kingsley. He didn’t really know him personally; he had thought he was a friend of Dumbledore. Had he been wrong?

“So, Malfoy is a spy for the Assassins?” Harry asked.

Amelia nodded, “he does his part well. Not to mention the high risk he knows he’s placing himself in. I hope I don’t have to remind you of the seriousness that information may have?”

Harry shook his head, “I understand. Just surprising is all…”

Amelia nodded, “there isn’t much I can do. But you should at least have your own Assassin’s blade. It is charmed to keep it well oiled, so it doesn’t jam. Should you ever need it and all I ask is you to kill as many Death Eaters and Kingsley as you can. We will be doing the same and perhaps after…”

Harry nodded, taking the wrist blade from her. He placed it on his forearm and watched it vanish from sight.

“It will appear when you need it,” she hinted before leaving.

Blaise walked up to him, “are you okay?”

Harry sighed, “I don’t know. First, I had to deal with… his death… and now I find I’m an Assassin like him and you. I don’t know what to really think anymore…”

“I know that even if nobody really knew for sure. I think Desmond still knew somehow and that he did train you in his own way,” Blaise said softly.

Harry looked down at the floor, “he did… though at the time I didn’t really know why. I had always thought it was his way of spending more time with me. Wanting to share a life that wasn’t mine with me. And I enjoyed all those moments together…”

Blaise rested a hand on his shoulder, “he always enjoyed spending time with you. I think that was his way of bonding with you and sharing on who he was. I remember him always happier when you were on his mind. He didn’t think anyone would understand that he had an Assassin life and also a wizard life. Then he met you…”

Harry brushed the tear that was about to fall. He hadn’t known about that. He knew that Desmond had never felt happier when they were doing some type of exercise together. He still had the ring on from the day they had been promised to bond. He would never take that off. There was still some part that wondered on what life would have been like if he was still alive. Would they have survived this war and got bonded after it was over?

But for now, he had a target. Kingsley would pay for killing Desmond and so would every single Death Eater. He had never been scared to kill before, that came with dating an Assassin. It had saved his life, especially when he and Hermione had to escape from the Snatchers. He was just thankful that she hadn’t hated him for killing. But she had understood, this was a time of war. There would be no stunners and hope they escaped…

“Thanks, Blaise…”

Harry got a small smile from him, “just keep me updated, okay? I don’t want to lose another friend…”

Harry nodded and then he was apparated to the same spot he had previously left in. There was a resounding crack and Blaise was gone. He would go to find Hermione in a few minutes. He still had a task in front of him, plus another one. He would still continue to destroy these horcruxes with Hermione. But he also had a task of killing Kingsley and every Death Eater that came across his way. He had come with a vengeance and that wouldn’t be quenched until every one was dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to leave this as a cliffhanger and imply what happens. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


End file.
